Bidybab
Were you looking for its related Custom Night version? Electrobab? Or their leader Circus Baby? is an animatronic that appears in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance The BidyBabs are small, baby-like animatronics with a pale tan colored exterior. They vary in eye color, switching between light purple eyes, orange eyes, and blue-green eyes. They have a triangular-shaped orange nose, squarish teeth in a similar style of a classic nutcracker, five-fingered hands, (it is unknown whether the fingers can move) smaller ears and a single metal button in the middle of their chest. They are also barefoot. They also have 3 skin colors/shades. BidyBabs stand at about 2.5 ft tall. This makes them one of the smaller animatronics in Sister Location. Role in Sister Location They will only appear on Night 2 when the player hides underneath the desk in the Circus Gallery. They will attempt to open the desk door twice and peer through the holes in it. If the player keeps the door closed they will whisper to each other for a little bit and leave. They can also appear outside the Elevator as an Easter Egg. Custom Night BidyBab returns in the Custom Night DLC of Sister Location. She will always be in the vent ahead of you. When she gets too close, close the vent door until she retreats. You can hear Bidybab when you hear little metal sounds means is near to the room. Mentions "They will lose interest." - Circus Baby referring to the BidyBabs (Night 2) '' Trivia *Bidybab and Circus Baby are likely a reference to Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs. *Bidybab is one of the only animatronics in FNaF:SL to not have rosy cheeks (Excluding Springtrap), the others being are the Minireenas, Electrobab, and Ennard. *When you brighten up its teaser, Circus Baby appears in the top right corner, like in a style that she is watching them. This possibly refers to the quote "She is watching us. We have to leave now." after fending them off. *Bidybab has 5 fingers for an unknown reason, as it being too small to be used as a spring-suit. *Bidybab is the only animatronic to open it faceplates in Custom Night. *Bidybab is the animatronic underneath the desk in Night 2. *Although 7 Bidybabs were shown in their teaser, only 2 Bidybabs appear in the Game and in the Extras Menu, next to Circus Baby. **Furthermore, 7 BidyBabs were not shown in the Custom Night. *The Bidybab's voice changed to a more feminine /Bon-Bon like voice after saying its last line in Night 2. *There are only 2 Bidybabs in Baby's poster, meaning there is a chance there are only 2, not 7 as in the teaser image. *Bidybab, like Bon-Bon, Bonnet, Electrobab, Minireena 2, and Minireena, have no eyebrows. *Bidybab, Minireena, Bonnet, and Bon-Bon are the smallest animatronics that can kill the player. *Heather Masters has said that Circus Baby acts like a mother to the Bidybabs. *Bidybabs are one of few the animatronics from the game not to appear in the Extras menu on their own, the other two being Minireena and Bon-Bon. **However they still can be seen in Baby's image. *Bidybabs are some of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, others being BB, JJ, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's Freddles, Bon-Bon and the Minireenas. *On rare occasions, the player can see a Bidybab appear for a split second in the left or right window from inside the Elevator before disappearing again. **This is the only time in gameplay where Bidybabs are completely seen besides their jumpscare. *Like the Minireenas, it is unknown what happened to them during Night 5. *Bidybab's voice seems to be similar to Turret's voice from Portal and Portal 2. However, when Turret's voice seems to be emotionless, from Bidybab's voice you can feel two emotions: fear and uncertainty (Probably Bidybab tries to make player feel unsafe and uncomfortable). *Some people say that Bidybab is the voice you hear in the Sister Location trailer, which is probably true, as the voice sounds like them. *Bidybab has the least number of faceplates, having 4: head, left side of face, right side of face and nose, and lower jaw. However, one can argue that so does Funtime Foxy, as seen in its first jumpscare. But, it has two under the lower jaw that never open. These faceplates can be seen if one looks closely under Funtime Foxy's teeth during its jumpscare. *In Custom Night, Bidybabs jumpscare is the same, but it just has different lighting. *Surprisingly, Bidybab is on ladies night, but Electrobab is not. **This could prove the theory that there are different genders in a group of Bidybabs. *The Bidybabs can't move their fingers. *The Bidybabs appear to have a British accent. *Bidybab is one of the most human like animatronic in Sister Location, the others being Ballora and Circus Baby. *It's unknown how the Bidybabs got into the Circus Control in Night 2, since there are no vents leading in/out of the Circus Gallery. *The Minireenas and Bidybab's names were never mentioned in the game. *Sometimes you can see Bidybab in the window when in the elevator, though this is a rare easter egg. *In the custom night, the Bidybab is included in girl's night, presumably saying that at least one of them is a female. *The Bidybabs appear to have different eye colors, because the Bidybab that has its face-plates open in the extras menu has green eyes, while the other has purple. *In Custom Night Bidybab does not make a knock unlike the others, this is most likely due to it being in a vent. *Bidybab can rarely appear in the house implying they followed you home. **This is extremely ironic as on Night 2 when they leave they say "We will see you again soon!" and they can rarely appear in the house on that night and the other nights. Sounds '''Dialogue' Night 2 *"Hello in there..." ---- *"Someone is inside." ---- *"Is it the same person?" ---- *"Knock, knock..." ---- *"We always find a way inside..." ---- *"She's watching us!" ---- *''*Gasp*'' "We have to leave now!" ---- *"We will see you again soon!" Custom Night *"I don't want to play hide and seek!" ---- *"I'm going to find a way inside!" ---- *"I'm gonna get inside!" (This is said when you beat a Custom Night Preset with Bidybab in it.) ---- *The noise Bidybab makes when moving in the vent in Custom Night. ---- Metal Tapping The metal tapping produced by Bidybab. ---- Jumpscare as seen on Night 2.]] from Custom Night.]] Bidybab's Jumpscare sound: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Gallery In-Game Baby.PNG|Bidybab's as seen with Circus Baby from the Extra menu. PosterBaby1.png|Bidybab in Circus Baby's Poster as seen in the Elevator, saying "Celebrate!" referencing the FNaF 1 "Celebrate!" poster in the office. PosterBaby3.png|Bidybab in Circus Baby's Poster as seen in Circus Control. PosterBaby2.png|Bidybab in Circus Baby's Poster as seen in the Private Room. ---- Teaser Bibybab_Army.jpeg|Bidybab's Teaser. Hidden BABY.png|Bidybab Teaser Brightened Showing Baby in the top right. Custom Night.JPG|BidyBab in the 1st teaser for custom night with Bon-Bon. ---- Night 2/CN Jumpscare Bidybab Jumpscare.gif|Bidybab's Jumpscare. fnaf__sister_location___bidybab_jumpscare_by_justashardofglass-daket2q.png|Bidybab's Endoskeleton visible during her jumpscare. Bidybab CN Jumpscare.gif|Bidybab's jumpscaring the player in Custom Night. 2441.png|The last frame of Bidybab's Jumpscare in Custom Night. ---- Custom Night Bidybabimage.png|BidyBab's Custom Night's Profile Pic. 2308.png|Bidybab's first view in the Private Room vent. 2309.png|Bidybab's second view in the Private Room vent. 2310.png|Bidybab's third and final view in the Private Room vent. IMG_0480.GIF|Bidybab in Private Room vent, animated. ---- Miscellaneous k9bwl3a4d9qx.jpg|Bidybab's Easter Egg being occurred in the elevator. BidyBab in the Circus Gallery.jpeg|Bidybab's Easter egg being encountered in Circus Control. Hey.png|Bidybab's body as seen in the Elevator & Circus Control Easter egg. Bidybab_Desk.gif|Bidybab looking through the holes from under the desk. Bidybab-in-shade.png|The texture of Bidybab from Eggs Benedict's home, this is similar to Bidybab's texture from the Elevator and Circus Control. BidybabTheStalker.jpg|Bidybab hiding on the bottom right of Eggs Benedict's home. BabyAndTheBidybabs.jpg|3 BidyBabs along with Circus Baby in an official merchandise poster. TheFuntimes.JPG|3 BidyBabs along with the other animatronics in an official poster Sister Location Sticker Sheet.jpg|BidyBab on the sticker sheet alongside the other animatronics Errors *For a split second during Bidybab's jumpscare you can see the middle part of the face plates clip through Bidybab's eyes. *In its jumpscare, Bidybab's chin seems to float in midair. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 1 Category:Night 2 Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5 Category:Custom Night Category:Easter Egg Category:Animatronics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Human Animatronics Category:Doll Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Girl's Night Category:Dolls, Attack! Category:Bottom Shelf Category:Golden Freddy